Je le veux
by Maeva Dessons
Summary: 3 ans sont passés depuis l'arrestation du comte Saint Germain. Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que chacun vie sa vie, des couples se sont formés, d'autres subsistes. Mais aujourd'hui il est temps. Aujourd'hui il est l'heure, ils doivent avancer, ensemble ? Telle est la question, mais l'est-elle vraiment ? La question est-elle importante ? Pourquoi pas ? Et si vous veniez le découvrir ?


J'entends encore et encore le coup de feu retentir, je vois encore et encore Gideon s'effondrer au sol, inerte. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder le sang qui coule et coule et coule encore et encore et encore. Mais que m'arrive-t-il à la fin. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas réel. Gideon n'est pas mort, il ne peut pas être mort. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Le noir. Pourquoi ? Non je ne veux pas. Laissez-moi voir ! Un cri déchire le silence qui a suivis le coup de feu et je réalise avec horreur que c'était mon cri. Que c'est mon cri. se retourne vers moi et me dit encore et toujours ces mêmes paroles « Tout cela est de ta faute ».

C'est avec un sursaut que je me réveille. J'observe la pièce autour de moi et fini par me retourner dans le lit, je souffle rassuré. Il est bien là. Sain et sauf. Pas de sang, pas de cicatrice. Rien. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder dormir. Quel gros bébé je vous jure ! Torse nu, il sert dans ses bras son oreiller, la respiration tranquille. Je ferme les yeux un instant et tente de réguler ma respiration. Une fois plus calme je me redresse et vais me servir un verre d'eau.

J'entre dans la cuisine tranquillement, ouvre le placard, sors le verre, me serre de l'eau et vais m'installer dans le canapé. L'appartement est calme. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit.

Je souffle encore.

Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? Pourquoi est-ce que je refais ce cauchemar. Il faut que je m'en remette. Ça fait trois ans maintenant. Trois ans alors pourquoi recommencer à parler de cela. Je tourne la tête et regarde l'heure : 6 :34 am. Je m'installe plus confortablement dans le canapé puis me penche pour prendre l'ordinateur. Je ne me rendormirais pas maintenant alors… Je l'ouvre et recommence à lire les cours que je viens de recevoir. La journée va être longue, je le sens.

Au bout d'un certain temps je m'étire et me redresse, je suis toute courbaturée. Je regarde l'heure : 7 :59 am. Gideon ne va pas tarder à se réveiller, je ferme l'écran de l'ordi et me redresse pour sortir du canapé. Je retourne dans la cuisine et commence à préparer le petit déjeuné. J'allume la radio et baisse le son avant de commencer la pâte à pancake. Une petite boule de poile vient se frotter à moi tandis que je fredonne en cœur avec mon amoureux du moment _Ed Sheeran_. Je la regarde qui me câline la jambe avant de se diriger vers sa gamelle de croquette. Findy mon petit chaton persan blanc est le cadeau d'anniversaire de Xemerius, mon petit démon favori. Ce dernier d'ailleurs vient me rejoindre en se posant sur ma tête.

\- Bonjour ; lâche-t-il dans un baillement.

\- Bonjours Xemerius, comment vas-tu ce matin ?

\- Mal. Le panier de Findy est bien trop petit pour nous deux ; râle-t-il.

\- Mon pauvre vous êtes obligés de vous tenir chaud ; dis-je en commençant à préparer les pancakes.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle Gwen, je suis obligées de manger ses poiles, c'est répugnant ; il se pose sur le plan de travail devant moi et se penche pour observer Findy. Qu'en penses-tu ma beauté tu es d'accord ? c'est extrêmement dérangeant.

Findy lui adresse à peine un regard et ronronne de plaisir en buvant sa coupelle de lait.

\- Tu vois ! Nous sommes d'accord ! Il nous faut un nouveau lit !

\- Ecoute Xemi, tu voulais un chat tu en as un, tu ne vas pas faire la tête maintenant ?

\- Je ne fais pas la tête, je dis simplement que nous pourrions avoir un autre lit…

\- Et pourquoi pas une chambre en plus ? Ou mieux, pourquoi ne déménageons-nous pas ? je souris tranquillement. Tu devras te contenter de ça pour le moment, un panier c'est très bien. Et puis tu peux dormir sur le canapé si ça ne te plait pas.

\- Entends-tu ce que tu dis ? me forcer à dormir tel un inconnu sur le canapé du salon ? Jamais !

\- Dans ce cas ne te plain pas ; finis-je en recommençant à fredonner l'air de la radio.

Mon petit démon me regarde attentivement en haussant les sourcils, puis il finit par se jeter au sol pour atterrir à côté de Findy et la caresser. Je souris attendri et continue à fredonner. La cafetière siffle, je me retourne pour l'éteindre et me verser une tasse tout en continuant à me déhancher comme une dérater, au moins ça me fait oublier ce mauvais rêve. Xemerius me regarde hilare tandis que je reprends en cœur avec le chanteur le refrain d'une vieille chanson « Colour me your colour, baby / Colour me your car / Colour me your colour, darling / I know who you are / Come up off your colour chart / I know where you're coming from / Call me on the line / Call me call me any anytime / Call me my love you can call me any day or night / Call me ». Xemerius se met à voler autour de moi en chantant avec moi et je lui tant la cuillère en bois qui me sert de micro. Je me mets à sauter comme une dérater dans la cuisine et augmente un peu le volume sans que ce soit excessif (pour ne pas déranger les voisins). Nous nous regardons avec Xemerius chanter et rions ensemble. Je ferme les yeux et me mets à bouger de manière complètement grotesque, puis m'arrête en sentant deux mains se poser sur mes hanches. Surprise je me retourne et me retrouve face à deux perles vertes, simplement magnifiques avec cet air rieur que j'aime tant. Je me retourne complètement pour l'embrasser avant de me rendre compte dans quelle situation il m'a découverte.

Je baisse le son au plus grand désarroi de Xemerius :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? hurle-t-il presque.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'espionnes ? demandais-je en me raccrochant à Gideon.

\- Quelques temps ; murmure-t-il sans me lâcher du regard et en se penchant pour m'embrasser.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demandais-je rapidement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse, la main sur sa poitrine pour le retenir.

\- Depuis que tu beugles dans tout l'appartement et que tu pousses le volume à fond ; sourit-il avant de m'embrasser tendrement.

Je ferme les yeux durant ce baiser pour profiter au maximum. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne de moi je ne peux m'empêcher de passer la main dans ses cheveux pour le ramener à mes lèvres en souriant. Après un autre baiser nous nous éloignons puis je retourne à mes fourneaux.

\- Ce qui signifie que tu m'as vu me ridiculiser ? demandais-je de nouveau en l'observant se servir du café.

\- Oui, mais ça ne change pas de d'habitude ; rit-il.

\- Hey ! Méchant ! je lui fais une petite tape sur l'épaule tandis qu'il va s'installer devant moi.

\- Quoi ? Je te rappelle que je te vois parler seule dans la pièce, c'est autant ridicule que quand tu chantes comme ça en sous-vêtement dans notre cuisine.

\- Déjà ; commençais-je en le pointant avec la cuillère en bois. Je ne parle pas toute seule, je dialogue avec Xemerius. Ensuite ; je retire les pancakes et les posent dans une assiette que je mets devant lui. Je suis plus habiller que toi, alors pas de commentaire.

Il me regarde en haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive, je lui lance une serviette au visage et commence à manger avec lui. La radio en fond sonore nous parlons du programme de la journée. Lui doit réviser ses partielles avec des amis, et moi je dois rendre visite à ma mère et poursuivre mes cours. Ce qui implique que nous ne nous reverrons probablement pas avant d'élasper ou bien avant que Lesli et Raphaël ne viennent diner.

\- Nous élapsons ensemble aujourd'hui ? je lui demande prise d'un doute.

\- Je ne sais pas ; grimace-t-il. J'ai beaucoup de travail et peut être que nous irons boire un coup après. Je doute que ce soit possible.

Je grimace à mon tour, malheureusement il nous arrive souvent de ne pas pouvoir nous voir dans la journée, et parfois de ne faire que se croiser, d'autant plus lorsque Gideon est du soir. Mais si nous ne pouvons pas élapser ensemble cela signifie que je pourrais peut être d'aller faire quelques visites dans le passé.

\- Je suis désolé Gwen, il s'approche de moi, me prend dans ses bras et pose sa tête dans mon cou, je soupire et secoue brièvement la tête.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, c'est normal que tu doives bosser, la fin d'année arrive, il faut que tu la valides ; je souris en lui caressant les cheveux, il se blotti contre moi et murmure :

\- Mais nous n'élapsons pas assez ensemble.

\- Je sais mais ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! m'exclamais-je. Et puis de toute façon nous nous voyons ce soir pour la soirée.

Je le sens se tendre dans mon dos et resserrer sa prise autour de ma taille. Attend ! Quoi ? Je me retourne et le regarde droit dans les yeux :

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Il détourne le regard et observe Findy confortablement allongée sur le plan de travail.

\- Gideon ?

\- Je bosse ce soir.

\- Quoi ? je me dégage de son étreinte et l'observe ahuri. Tu n'es pas sérieux j'espère ?

\- Je suis désolé j'avais oublié la soirée ; grogne-t-il en se passant la main sur le visage. Mais je ne peux pas y échapper, je remplace Kendalle, il compte demander sa petite amie en mariage et… Je lui ai promis…

Il hésite sur chacun de ses mots. Je finis par comprendre que ce n'est pas une blague, qu'il est parfaitement sérieux. Ce qui signifie qu'il m'abandonne encore pour un dîner. Je souffle, me passe la main dans les cheveux et lui jette un regard peu avenant. Je regarde la cuisine et commence à la ranger. Il me regarde faire et ne dis rien, ce qui vaut peut-être mieux pour lui. Une fois que la cuisine est propre et que je me suis un minimum calmer je me retourne vers lui :

\- Bon, de toute façon on ne peut pas annuler, c'est l'anniversaire de Raphaël alors… ; je cherche mes mots en regardant Findy. On va quand même sortir tous les trois et puis… Eh ben tu te rattraperas auprès de lui à un autre moment d'accord ? ton absence ne va pas nous empêcher de nous amuser.

Je finis par le regarder droit dans les yeux et il hoche la tête.

\- Bien dans ce cas je vais me préparer j'ai des rendez-vous à honorer ; dis-je en tournant les talons.

Je retourne dans la chambre pour me changer, il me regarde faire mais ne dis rien. Ça vaut peut-être mieux pour lui d'ailleurs. Xemerius me lance un « Pas très sympa » avant de se pelotonner contre Findy.

Je retrouve Mum chez elle (son nouveau chez elle) dans la même rue où vie Lady Arista. Je sonne et c'est Falk qui m'ouvre la porte en souriant :

\- Bonjour Gwen ; il sourit et me fait entrer.

\- Bonjour Falk, mum est là ? je demande en regardant autour de moi.

\- Elle est à l'étage, elle se prépare pour votre petite « virée entre fille » ; dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je lui souris et pus constater que le manège de mum le contrariait quelque peu. Mum est dans une phase légèrement compliquer, la grossesse la pousse rapidement à bout et les entretiens avec les médecins ne la rassure pas beaucoup. Eh oui, elle est enceinte ! Et de qui ? De Falk de Villier. Excusez du peu. Le problème c'est qu'une grossesse à presque 41 ans, ça craint un peu. Mum et Falk ont recommencés à se fréquenter lorsque l'histoire du comte de Saint Germain c'est calmé, c'était un peu bizarre au début de les voir ensemble sachant que mum en voulait toujours à Falk de m'avoir révéler qu'elle n'était pas ma mère de sang et Falk en voulait à mum de lui avoir caché une information pareil. Mais au fur et à mesure, ils sont passé outre et on commencer à se fréquenter de manière plus intime… Ils ont emménagés ensemble l'année dernière avec Caroline et Nick. Autant dire que ces deux-là ont mis un certain temps à s'habituer à la présence de Falk. Mais ils étaient heureux pour mum alors… Ils vivaient tous ensemble, heureux, jusqu'à ce que mum découvre qu'elle était enceinte il y a presque 4 mois. Ça a fait un choc à tout le monde. Bien sûr Caroline était super heureuse, elle allait pouvoir jouer à la maman avec le bébé, mais Nick lui a eu plus de mal à l'accepter surtout lorsqu'il a compris que c'était une grossesse à risque. Il en a beaucoup voulu à Falk et je crois qu'il lui en veut toujours.

\- Elle était folle de joie, et elle court dans partout dans la maison depuis 8 :00 am ; poursuit Falk en m'installant dans le séjour et en interrompant mes pensées.

\- Elle n'appréhende pas d'aller chez le médecin ? je demande perplexe.

\- Apparemment pas ; il soupire et me propose un verre de limonade que j'accepte. Elle dit que de toute façon rien de mal ne peut se produire à ce stade.

Nous grimaçons de concert et je bu une gorgée. Bien que cela la stresse mum a décidé qu'à 4 mois de grossesse il ne pouvait rien lui arriver et que même si ça allait être une grossesse compliquée, le plus dur serait l'accouchement. Allez savoir pourquoi ça la rassure de se dire cela.

Nous bavardons tranquillement en attendant que mum ne nous rejoigne.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Nick ? je demande tout d'un coup.

\- Oh… Eh bien il recommence à me parler, je pense que c'est bon signe… j'imagine ; finit-il en murmurant.

Je soupire et lui adresse un sourire triste :

\- Tu sais, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes trop, il stresse pour l'instant mais je suis sûre qu'avec les résultats ça s'arrangera.

\- Il m'en veut énormément, tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit c'est un ton sec et froid.

\- Tu sais ; je commence mal à l'aise. Nick n'avait que 8 ans quand dad est mort, et je pense que sur le coup il n'a pas tout à fait compris ce qu'il se passait. C'est en grandissant qu'il a compris et maintenant qu'il a perdu son père il ne veut pas perdre sa mère. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

Surpris de ce que j'ai dit, Falk mit un certain temps à me répondre.

\- Je ne sais pas. Tu as peut être raison.

Un petit silence gêné s'installa bientôt suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade dans les escaliers, mum nous rejoignit essouffler de sa course folle dans les escaliers, elle se tourna vers Falk ne m'ayant apparemment pas vu :

\- Tu en penses quoi ? Tu crois que ça va lui plaire ? elle se tourna sur elle-même et fini par me remarquer. Gwenny ! Ma chérie ! Comment vas-tu ? Mon dieu, mais je ne suis pas prête ! Mais tu es en avance ! Attends je vais aller…

Je me redresse et la prend dans mes bras, la coupant dans son monologue.

\- Bonjour mum ; je rigole doucement. Tu es magnifique j'adore cet ensemble ; dis-je en la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour admirer son jean et son chemisier bleu.

Cela sembla la calmer quelque peu, elle me sourit et me serra dans ses bras. Nous discutâmes rapidement et partîmes rapidement chez le médecin. Le rendez-vous se passa tranquillement et ça me fit du bien de me retrouver avec elle, d'oublier notre rapide altercation de ce matin avec Gideon. Le médecin nous rassura et nous dit qu'à l'heure actuelle tout était pour le mieux mais qu'il faudrait qu'elle continue à venir voir son médecin au moins deux fois par mois. Rassurées nous partîmes le cœur léger et je la redéposais chez elle avant de m'en allez réviser un peu à la maison avant d'aller élapser.

Je venais juste de rentrer lorsque le téléphone sonna au plus grand mécontentement de Xemerius.

\- Il n'a fait que de sonner toute la journée depuis que l'autre est parti ; cracha-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas l'autre, c'est Gideon ; soufflais-je avant de décrocher. Âllo ?

\- Gwen ? demanda la voix de Leslie à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Hey Leslie ! Ça va ?

\- Ouais ! Je suis tellement pressée d'être à ce soir !

\- Ouais ; fis-je mal à l'aise. En parlant de ça…

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Leslie tout à coup inquiète. Ne me dit pas que vous ne pouvez pas venir ?!

\- Non non, enfin… Gideon bosse ; finis-je en fermant les yeux. Alors il ne sera pas là, mais on sort quand même.

\- Quoi ? Non mais c'est pas possible ! Est-ce qu'il est au courant que c'est l'anniversaire de Raph ?! Dit moi qu'il t'a mentit !

\- Calme-toi Less on va allez s'amusez tous les trois et Gideon et Raphaël irons faire un autre truc un autre soir.

\- Ouais… il exagère quand même… ; fit-elle avec un reniflement de dédain.

\- Je sais. Ça va bien se passé t'inquiète pas Leslie ; je soupire fatiguée en jetant un bref regard à Xemerius.

\- Gwen, ça va ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Gwen ?

\- Vraiment ça va ce n'est rien ; la rassurai-je. Ça te dit de passer me tenir compagnie ?

Après avoir accepté, elle raccroche et je me tourne vers Xemerius pour l'avertir de l'arrivée de Leslie. Il me regarda en râlant comme quoi il n'était pas d'accord et qu'il trouvait ça inacceptable qu'on ne lui demande pas son autorisation avant d'inviter des gens. Ce à quoi je lui répondis que s'il n'était pas content il devrait envisager de se trouver un autre chez soi. Je mis mes supers chaussons en moumoute dans lesquels j'étais comme au paradis. Je rangeais rapidement l'appart' avant de commencer à bosser mes cours. Car si les partielles en médecine est pour bientôt celle de droit ne devrait plus tarder et bien que nous n'ayons plus autant de responsabilité avec nos voyages, il faut tout de même admettre que je manque légèrement de temps. Comment Gideon faisait-il à l'époque ? Je souffle en étudiant une loi qui pour une raison inconnu est plus qu'importante au programme de cette année.

J'accueillis Leslie quelques temps plus tard. Nous passâmes notre après-midi ensemble et nous préparâmes pour la sortie.

\- Tout de même il aurait pu faire un effort ; grommela Leslie pour la énième fois. C'est l'anniversaire de son frère tout de même !

\- Je sais Less, je sais ; lui répondis-je pour la énième fois. Il n'a probablement pas eu le choix…

\- Tu n'étais pas censée être en colère contre lui ? me redemanda-t-elle.

\- Je suis en colère, c'est la troisième fois qu'il annule une soirée cette semaine…

\- Comment ça ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

\- Lundi nous étions censés allé diner chez mum et Falk, j'y suis allée seule parce qu'il travaillait. Mardi on devait aller au ciné avec l'un de ses pote il a annulé pour les mêmes raisons. Mercredi il n'était pas là, mais là c'était prévu donc je ne peux pas lui en vouloir…

\- Et hier ?

\- Il était là ; soupirais-je. On a même pu élapser ensemble ; souris-je.

\- C'est bizarre… ; elle fronça ses sourcils.

\- Pas tant que ça en fait ; je secoue la tête en regardant les robes étalées sur le lit. Il va devenir médecin, il faut que je m'habitue à ce que son emploi du temps change constamment… En fait je m'en veux presque de lui avoir dit ça ce matin…

\- Arrête Gwen ; Leslie me prend les épaules et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Tu as le droit d'être en colère à un moment quand on se prend plein de vent on réagit.

\- Je sais… ; je soupire et fronce les sourcils avant de sauter sur place en me tournant vers les robes. Mais pour l'instant nous avons plus important à faire !

\- Comme quoi ? demande-t-elle en souriant.

\- Comme te rendre plus sexy que tu ne l'es déjà.

Elle rit.

\- Toi aussi tu dois être sexy je te rappelle ; me réprimanda-t-elle.

\- Pas pour Raphaël non !

J'éclate de rire en voyant ça tête.

Nous nous préparons comme quand nous étions au lycée. J'ai beau savoir que c'était il y a peu de temps je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir un peu triste. A l'époque c'était plus simple de voir Leslie et la vie semblait moins compliquée. Mais bon c'était aussi beaucoup plus contraignant, obligée de vivre avec Lady Arista, Glenda et Charlotte. Non merci ça je n'en voudrais plus. J'ai beaucoup trop pris goût à la liberté. Et puis je suis heureuse maintenant !

Perdue dans mes pensées je n'écoute pas Leslie qui me parle de quelque chose d'important. C'est lorsqu'elle claqua des doigts devant mon nez que je réagis.

\- Gwen tu m'écoutes ?

\- Non désolée j'étais…

\- Dans tes rêves, je vois ça ; elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde inquiète.

\- Arrête Less je vais bien !

\- T'es sûre ? Parce que je te trouve fatiguée. C'est pas à cause de l'autre j'espère ?

\- Non, je… ; je fronce les sourcils et la regarde. J'ai l'air fatiguée vraiment ?

\- J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit, Gwen je m'inquiète pour toi !

J'arrive à lire dans ses yeux l'inquiétude profonde qu'elle éprouve. Je la rassurerais bien, mais Leslie et moi ne nous sommes jamais mentit. Et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais commencer. Je sais que j'ai l'air fatigué. Je me suis regardée dans le miroir ce matin et ce n'était vraiment pas jolie à voir. C'est ça de faire une nuit, presque, blanche.

\- Je suis désolée je n'ai pas beaucoup dormis, mais vas-y je t'écoute !

Elle sait que mon sourire est faux. Mais elle sait aussi que je fais toujours des cauchemars et nous nous sommes mises d'accord pour ne plus en parler. Elle soupire et me reparle donc de l'article que lui a demandé son professeur. Quelque chose d'assez basique de ce que je compris : un article sur la politique actuelle et le refoulement des réfugiés à la frontière. Ça la rend heureuse apparemment.

Tandis qu'elle me racontait l'avancer de ses recherches nous nous préparâmes tranquillement mais surement. J'entendis à quelques reprises Xemerius chanter dans la cuisine en cœur avec la radio laissé allumer. Il brailla une fois si fort qu'il effraya Findy qui en s'enfuyant renversa un vase qui finit, évidement, sur le sol en mille morceau sous le regard effaré de Less je nettoyais le tout et ressortais exactement le même vase d'un placard.

Nous fûmes prêtes et partîmes rapidement rejoindre Raphaël à l'endroit indiqué. C'est avec plaisir que nous l'aperçûmes et le rejoignîmes au pas de course. Après les salutations d'usages nous nous mîmes dans la queue pour le _Sphinx Blue_ l'une des meilleures boîtes de Londres.

\- Gideon m'a appelé cet après-midi ; me prévint Raphaël lorsque je voulu l'en informer. Il m'a dit que nous nous ferions une sortie ensemble une prochaine fois.

\- Désolée qu'il ne soit pas là ; m'excusais-je quand même. J'aurais préféré qu'il ne travaille pas le jour de ton anniversaire.

\- T'inquiète pas, le principal c'est pas un grand brun mais c'est les deux beauté ; dit-il en passant ses bras sur nos épaules nous faisant rire avec son air enjôleur.

La soirée passa, et les verres aussi. Bientôt nous étions hilares suite à l'alcool coulant dans nos veines. Nous nous déhanchions sur la piste de danse, je sentais vaguement les lumières passer sur moi. Un instant je retournais m'asseoir à notre table et repérais Leslie et Raphaël enlacés sur la piste de danse, amoureux. Je souris tranquillement et sortis mon téléphone :

Vous : _Tu me manques !_

J'allais le ranger lorsqu'il vibra dans ma main :

Mon gros loulou : _Toi aussi ! Vous vous amusez bien ?_

Je souris et pris une photo de Leslie et Raphaël la réponse ne se fit pas attendre :

Mon gros loulou : _Et toi ?_

Vous : _Je suis en train de me consoler de l'absence de mon homme avec une superbe bouteille de vodka !_

Mon gros loulou : _Tu vas finir bourrée_

Vous : _Et tu ne vas même pas en profité. :D_

Mon gros loulou : _C'est ce qu'on verra ;D_

Je secouais la tête avant de ranger mon téléphone et de repartir danser.

Il était tard lorsque le taxi me déposa devant l'immeuble. Je le remerciais, payais et sortis. J'arrivais difficilement à monter l'escalier et mon entré dans l'appartement ne fut pas des plus discrète puisque je tombais tête la première sur le sol. Evidemment l'appartement n'était pas vide, Gideon et Manu (l'un de ses collègues) était tranquillement assis au bar en buvant je ne sais quoi.

Je me relevais difficilement, et enlevais mes chaussure en fermant la porte avant de les saluer tout sourire alors qu'eux me contempler, amusés.

\- Salut ! m'écriais-je peut être trop fort.

\- Hey ; me saluèrent-ils. La soirée c'est bien passé ? demanda Gideon tandis que j'avançais dans leur direction.

\- Si je finis sans gueule de bois demain ça serait bien ; souris-je.

Je tournais la tête vers Manu et lui fit un grand sourire.

\- Et vous c'était sympas ? demandais-je.

\- Le boulot ? demanda Manu en souriant.

\- Ouiii, le boulot ! je me redressais trop rapidement, ça tourne c'est un peu bizarre. C'était bien ?

\- Très bien ; ils éclatèrent de rire.

Je les regardais avec incompréhension et partie me chercher un verre. Je cherchais dans les bouteilles qu'on avait avant que Gideon ne m'interromps.

\- Tu as peut-être suffisamment bu ? Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Il faut boire 2L par jour ; dis-je en cherchant une bouteille.

\- Oui, deux litres d'eau ; s'esclaffa-t-il.

\- Je vais avoir besoin de ça pour dormi ; je réponds sans réfléchir.

Je retourne m'asseoir à coté de Manu avant de me tourner vers lui.

\- Hey ! Manu ! Mon poto !

Je le serrais dans mes bras tandis qu'il riait. Gideon lui nous regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu sais Manu, t'es mon préféré ! m'écriais-je en tombant presque du tabouret.

\- Merci c'est gentil ; rit-il en me rattrapant.

\- Merci ; criais-je en me rejetant à son cou.

Je ne le lâchais plus.

\- Gwen tu peux peut-être le lâcher maintenant ? demanda Gideon.

\- Non ! dis-je en m'accrochant plus fort.

\- Tu sais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ; me dit Manu en essayant de me décrocher.

\- Non ! je resserrais ma prise, il y eut un petit silence puis je lui murmurais à l'oreille : J'ai peur de tomber si je te lâche ; finis-je en traînant la dernière voyelle.

Manu explosa de rire et je le relâchais en souriant. Je tournais la tête vers Gideon qui paraissait préoccuper.

\- Elle est complètement péter ! s'exclama Xemerius en apparaissant derrière Gideon et en me jetant des regards hilares.

\- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ; lui ordonnais-je en souriant. Et je vais bien. Je me suis juste amusée, pour une fois !

Gideon me regarda en écarquillant les yeux en comprenant que je ne lui adressais pas la parole. C'est alors que, plus rapide que son ombre il se releva et invita Manu à partir, sous mes protestations. Une fois Manu partit, je n'entendis rien d'autre que Xemerius mort de rire en s'exclamant que j'étais bourrée ce à quoi je répondais que je m'étais amusée. Alors que nous allions nous lancer dans un débat Gideon souffla et s'approcha de moi avant de me prendre la main et de m'emmener dans notre chambre. Il me déshabilla tranquillement et me força à m'asseoir sur le lit avant d'aller chercher quelque chose qu'il me fit avaler avec de l'eau. Je lui offris un grand sourire. Il est gentil quand même mon amoureux. A travers les limbes de mon esprit embrumé j'entendis Gideon me murmurer :

\- Je t'aime tellement Gwen ; il se tu quelques instants. J'aimerais juste m'assurer que tu m'aimes autant quand je…

Trop fatiguée, je m'endormis sans écouter la suite.

Quelques semaines passèrent depuis cette soirée. Nous continuions à mener notre petite vie tranquille. Décembre arriva rapidement et nos partielles avec. Gideon et moi ne nous voyons presque plus trop pris dans nos révisions. A peine quelques minutes par ci ou par là. J'attendis la fin des examens avec impatience, à la fois pour me décharger de ce stress mais aussi pour pouvoir retrouver mon petit ami.

Le vendredi je sortis de ma salle d'examen le sourire aux lèvres. Cette fichu loi qui ne sert à rien va finalement me permettre de réussir mes partielles. C'était le dernier examen avant Noël et je ne suis pas mécontente de m'en être débarrasser. Je sortis du bâtiment et vis immédiatement Leslie m'attendre en bas de l'escalier. Ses examens étaient terminés depuis quelques jours déjà. Elle me sauta dessus lorsqu'elle me vit et me bombarda de question. Je ris et répondis à chacune d'entre elles. Nous déjeunâmes ensemble et nous séparâmes en début d'après-midi. Elle alla retrouver Raphaël dans le département économique et moi je partis attendre Gideon devant sa salle d'examen.

Je dus patienter deux bonnes heures avant que les étudiants ne commencent à sortir. Je me redressais et attendis patiemment Gideon. Je le vis sortir en parlant avec des amis à lui. Je tentais vainement de savoir comment s'était passé son examen. Il continua de parler et ne m'aurais certainement pas remarqué si ses amis ne me désignèrent pas d'un geste de la tête. Lorsqu'il me vit un sourire illumina son visage il salua les autres et se dirigea vers moi. Je sentis un sourire naître sur mes lèvres. Arriver à ma hauteur il me prit dans ses bras et à ma grande surprise m'embrassa passionnément. Il m'empêcha de respirer pendant quelques minutes et me relâcha finalement au bout d'un temps.

Je souris :

\- Ça c'est bien passé apparemment ; il me prit la main et nous commençâmes à marcher vers la station de métro.

\- On verra ce que ça donne, mais je suis confiant ; il me fit un sourire splendide et m'embrassa la main. Et toi alors ?

\- J'ai bon espoir ; souris-je en repensant à mon examen. Mais je suis bien contente que tout ça se termine !

\- Moi aussi.

Nous prîmes le métro et nous partîmes pour Temple. Pour la première fois depuis des semaines nous allons pouvoir élapser ensemble. Durant le trajet nous parlâmes tranquillement de tout et de rien. Ainsi j'appris que je l'avais pour moi toute seule tout le week-end ! Enfin ! J'avais l'impression que pour la première fois depuis longtemps nous allions pouvoir profiter l'un de l'autre. Pas de rendez-vous à honorer. Rien. J'appris également qu'il ne travaillerait pas autant que prévu pendant les vacances et que nous pourrions passer Noël ensemble. J'étais tellement heureuse.

Arrivé à Temple nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers la salle du Dragon. Je fus surprise d'y découvrir Falk en compagnie du Dr. White et de Mr. George. Depuis que nous n'avions plus les obligations du comte, il était rare de les avoir tous les trois réunis à Temple en même temps. Je fus d'autant plus stupéfait en constatant qu'ils jouaient aux cartes en nous attendant.

\- Et je sors ma dame de cœur ; s'exclama le Dr. White en souriant et bondissant de sa chaise.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, mais d'où te viens toute cette chance ? demanda Mr. George.

\- Ceci n'a rien à voir avec la chance il s'agit juste de savoir jouer.

Et tandis qu'ils commençaient une discussion sur la chance, le jeu et autre franfreluches, Falk nous aperçut et se leva pour venir nous saluer. Il nous sourit et prit des nouvelles de nos examens respectifs. Après quoi il nous emmena auprès du chronographe. Je demandais la date de notre destination : 14 avril 1912. La date du naufrage du Titanic. Je fronce les sourcils mais ils m'annoncent que c'est une date au hasard comme souvent lorsque nous élapsons. Je fronce les sourcils de nouveau. Depuis quand les veilleurs se justifiaient-ils ? Même après que nous ayons causé la chute du comte, ils ne s'étaient jamais justifiés, les choses étaient ainsi et pas autrement.

Je décidais de passer outre cela et élapsais sans attendre, espérant profiter un maximum du temps qu'on nous accorderait à Gideon et moi. Je sentis le vertige qui m'envahissait à chaque fois que j'élapsais. J'atterris sans encombre et j'attendis quelques secondes que le vertige cesse.

Un doux parfum de rose envahissait la pièce. Curieuse j'ouvris les yeux. Et restais un instant statufié devant la splendeur de la pièce. Je mis ma main devant ma bouche, c'est impossible on ne doit plus être dans cette cave froide, ou alors je rêve. Impossible de savoir laquelle des solutions étaient la plus plausible. Tout autour de moi s'étendais des centaines de roses, certaines étaient dans des vases, d'autres s'étalaient sur le sol, un cœur de rose entourait une immense couverture. Des chandeliers étaient disposés de part et d'autre de la pièce et l'éclairait avec douceur. Stupéfait je ne bougeais toujours pas.

Soudains je sentis deux bras m'enlacer par derrière et un baiser sur le haut de mon crâne.

\- Ça te plait ? me susurra Gideon.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? je demande bêtement sans pouvoir lâcher du regard la pièce.

\- Qui veux-tu que ça soit d'autre ? rit-il dans mon cou en y déposant un baiser. Alors ? ça te plait ?

\- C'est magnifique ; je murmure en continuant ma contemplation.

\- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps en espérant que ça te ferais plaisir.

Incapable de répondre, j'hochais simplement la tête. C'est vraiment magnifique. Je sentis Gideon sourire dans mon cou en continuant à m'embrasser. Doucement se lèvre remontèrent jusqu'à mon oreille, il en mordilla tranquillement le lobe et ce fut à cet instant que je crus émerger de l'eau après être resté trop longtemps en apnée. Je penchais la tête lui offrant ainsi plus d'accès à mon cou. Il sourit de nouveau et m'embrassa plus encore. Soudain je fermis les yeux pour profiter de ses caresses, je sentis ses mains remonter lentement jusqu'à ma poitrine pour en pincer les pointes par-dessus mes vêtements. Je poussais un léger grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait. Je l'entendis sourire d'avantage et lentement il me relâcha pour me retourner afin que je sois fasse à lui. Il me sourit et me regarda droit dans les yeux, calmement il me remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Il me détailla quelques secondes puis murmura en replongeant ses deux perles vertes dans mes yeux :

\- Tu es belle.

Il m'embrassa cette fois en m'attirant à lui. Et toujours aussi lentement il passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt. J'en fis de même et lui enlevait le sien. J'admirais un instant son torse sculptural. Je l'embrassais sans le lâcher du regard. Puis lentement je descendis mes baisers dans son cou, puis dans son torse. Il grogna à son tour lorsque je lui grignotais les pectoraux. Je souris et passait ma main sur son jean à l'endroit ou commençait à se former une bosse.

\- Et toi magnifique ; je lui murmure en me redressant pour embrasser son oreille tandis que ses mains passent dans mon dos. C'est splendide ce que tu as fait, je suis touchée ; finis-je en lui embrassant l'oreille. Je pense que ça mérite une récompense qu'en dis-tu ?

Il ne répondit pas mais ses mains finirent par enlever mon t-shirt et il écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un merveilleux baiser qui nous perdit tous les deux. Je le retrouvais enfin, après tant de temps passé loin l'un de l'autre nous nous retrouvions. Enfin.

Toujours aussi lentement nous nous déshabillons mutuellement entre chaque baiser avant de nous retrouver nus face à face. Nous embrassions de nouveau, mais ses baisers devenaient de plus en plus langoureux, de plus en plus dur, notre patience s'effritait et bien que ce soit lui qui nous ait lancé dans toute cette douceur je sentais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à perdre patience. Nos baisers se firent de plus en plus sauvage, il me jeta presque sur la couverture et m'enlaça le plus étroitement possible. A partir de cette instant tous ne fut que passion, chaleur, amour.

Oui je l'avais enfin retrouvé.

Quelques instants plus tard nous étions confortablement installé sur les couvertures en essayant de retrouvé notre souffle. Je sentais sa respiration toujours aussi haché dans mon dos, doucement je me retournais vers lui, il m'observait. Comme toujours. Je lui souris et lui caressais la joue. Il ferma les yeux pour profiter de ma caresse.

\- Tu m'avais manqué ; je finis par lui dire en me blottissant contre lui.

Il soupira et m'embrassa le haut du crâne en me caressant le dos.

\- Toi aussi ; murmura-t-il inquiet.

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants. Sans savoir trop pourquoi je passais ma main derrière lui et pris quelques pétales entre mes doigts pour finalement les laisser reposer sur sa peau. Je soufflais un grand coup dessus et elles s'éparpillèrent dans l'air. Je souris comme une enfant. J'entendis Gideon rigoler quelque peu devant mon attitude enfantine. Je me redressais et lui fis un clin d'œil avant de l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser puis se stoppa tout d'un coup comme si il voulait me dire quelques choses. Je fronçais les sourcils sans comprendre pourquoi il ne parlait pas. Je m'installais sur lui, et lui pris le visage entre mes mains pour qu'il me regarde.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demandais-je.

\- Rien je…

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite ; je lui posais deux doigts sur sa bouche. Tu ne vas pas gâcher ce moment Gideon de Villier alors dis-moi tout de suite ce qui ne va pas.

Il me regarda un instant. Et ne répondis pas.

Je soufflais

\- Gideon s'il te plait, je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui te préoccupe alors dis-le moi maintenant qu'on puisse enfin profit…

\- Est-ce que tu fais toujours tes cauchemars ?

Je me stoppais dans ma course. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me pose cette question ? il sait bien que je n'ai jamais cesser de cauchemarder, mais comme avec Lesli nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne plus en parler. Je ne veux pas qu'il passe son temps à s'en faire pour moi.

\- Oui, toujours, ça n'a jamais cessé ; j'évite avec soin son regard et me concentre sur une chandelle. Pourquoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vois dans ces cauchemars ?

Je le regardais de nouveau, de quoi il me parle, qu'est-ce que je voyais dans mes cauchemars ? eh bien toujours la même chose, tu te fais tuer abrutit et je suis incapable de te sauver.

\- Toujours la même chose ; je le regarde finalement sans comprendre son interrogatoire. Whitman te tire dessus et tu t'écroules au sol, mort ; je reste silencieuse quelques instants en le regardant, il a de nouveau ce regard inquiet. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi fais-tu encore ce cauchemar ?

\- Pour quelles raisons veux-tu que je le fasse ! j'ai peur de te perdre évidemment ! je me relève et m'écarte de lui, je m'assois à ses côtés. Mais pourquoi me poses-tu ces questions ?

\- Je…

Il se tut. Quoi ? Il quoi ? Il se relève sans me lâcher des yeux et se dirige vers le tas de vêtements abandonné au sol. Il se penche et récupère quelque chose dans l'une de ses poches. Il est dos à moi lorsqu'il commence à parler.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais bien qu'on s'était mit d'accord pour ne plus en parler, mais il fallait que je vérifie…

Il se tut de nouveau, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Que tu vérifies quoi ?

Il se tourna vers moi à demi, gardant toujours caché dans sa main l'objet qu'il avait récupérer.

\- Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de Raphaël ?

Quoi ? Mais de quoi il me pare à la fin ?

\- Euh oui… ; je le regarde les sourcils toujours froncés, tentant de me souvenir de ma soirée de débauche. Tu n'avais pas pu venir parce que tu travaillais, on était donc sortit sans toi et quand je suis rentrée à la maison tu étais là avec Manu.

\- Tu étais complètement bourrée ; s'amusa-t-il. Tu t'es accrochée à Manu, tu ne voulais plus le lâcher, et puis j'imagine que Xemerius est arrivée parce que tu as commencé à parler toute seule. J'ai dû faire partir Manu en toute vitesse. Puis je me suis occupée de toi, je t'ai emmené dans la chambre et je t'ai couché. Je n'avais pas encore remarqué à quel point tu étais fatiguée. Et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Tu t'en souviens ?

\- Vaguement ; je fronce les sourcils de nouveaux, où veut-il en venir ?

\- Tu t'es presque tout de suite endormit, et j'ai pu te regarder dormir. Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vue dormir aussi profondément.

\- C'était il y a des semaines Gideon, pourquoi tu me reparles de ça ? Je ne comprends pas.

Il me regarda attentivement et me déshabilla du regard (bien que je n'étais déjà plus habillée).

\- Ce soir-là, je t'ai demandé quelque chose mais tu ne m'as pas répondu. Tu devais être trop fatiguée. Et je le savais, mais je me suis dit qu'au moins je serais fixé et que tu ne t'en souviendrais plus le lendemain si tu refusais.

Je fronçais encore les sourcils, il m'a demandé quelque chose ? Il en a profité pour que je ne me souvienne plus ?

Lentement il s'approcha de moi, et se mit à genoux devant moi. Les mains dans le dos.

\- Je t'ai demandé si tu m'aimais ; il me regarde et je m'apprête à répondre mais il m'en empêche. Non pas si tu m'aimais mais si tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais après notre petit différent du matin j'avais besoin de savoir, je t'attendais pour te demander quelque chose ; il rit quelque peu. Ça fait des semaines que je veux te le demander mais je ne trouve jamais le bon moment. Là on s'était chamailler et tu étais bourrée, ensuite on était tous les deux pris dans nos révisions, on ne se voyait plus, même pour élapser alors j'en ai profité.

Il posa quelque chose entre nous sans me lâcher du regard, je baissais rapidement les yeux pour voir ce que c'était, et me statufiait en le voyant, je le regardais avec incompréhension, il n'était pas en train de…

\- Je voulais que le moment venu, lorsque nous serions enfin tous les deux, seule, sans aucunes responsabilités, sans révisions, sans soirées, sans fêtes rien, je voulais te le demander. Non je me suis promis de te le demander.

Il ouvrit l'écrin qui se trouvait entre nous. Je n'osais le lâcher du regard, puis finalement je le fis et fut stupéfaite de la beauté du bijou qui se trouvait devant moi. C'était une bague, une bague en argent sertie d'un rubis enlacé avec un diamant.

\- Je me suis promis ; reprit-il en m'observant ce qui me fit relever la tête. De te poser la question… Je me dois de te la poser maintenant car même si nous sommes liés pour l'éternité, il faut que je sache si un jour tu serais capable de m'abandonner.

\- Gideon je…

\- Il faut que je sache ; poursuivit-il sans me laisser la parole. Si tu es prête à t'engager avec moi ? Pour l'éternité. Si tu m'aimes suffisamment pour ne jamais m'abandonné.

\- Gideon…

\- S'il te plait ; il m'interrompit de nouveau et voulait visiblement que je le laisse terminé. Gwendolyn Shepherd, je t'aime plus que tout au monde, ensemble nous avons voyagé à travers le temps, et si tu acceptes nous continuerons encore pour l'éternité. Ensemble nous avons combattu, ensemble nous avons chéri, ensemble nous avons soutenu, ensemble nous ferons l'impensable. Je t'aime, je t'ai aimé et je t'aimerai tout au long de ma vie, puisse-t-elle durée une éternité que je pourrais davantage si cela est possible. C'est pourquoi, en ce jour ; il prit la bague dans l'écrin et me regarda en souriant taquin ; avec ce si beau sourire ; je le frappais légèrement en sentant mes larmes dévaler mes joues. Aujourd'hui 14 avril 1912 ; je ris ; je te pose la question : Gwendolyn Sophie Elizabeth Shepherd accepterai-tu de partager le restant de ta vie avec moi ? Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Je n'arrivais plus à contenir mes larmes de joies, était-ce seulement possible soudain sans comprendre pourquoi j'hochais la tête en rigolant et je dis la seule réponse possible dans une situation pareille. La seule réponse que je ne pourrais jamais lui donner. La seule réponse qui m'est indispensable dans un moment pareille. La seule et unique réponse que je lui répèterais inlassablement tant qu'il me posera cette question en me regardant de cette manière. Je pleurais de joie en l'enlaçant en l'embrassant. Nous étions heureux, bien plus que n'importe qui. Car aujourd'hui, le 14 avril 1912 alors que le Titanic coule au large, moi Gwendolyn Shepherd je viens de répondre à la demande en mariage de Gideon de Villier.

A la question « Veux-tu m'épouser ? », de manière tout a fait évidente et avec tout mon cœur je viens de répondre :

\- Je le veux.

 _Et voilà, ça faisait un petit moment que je la gardais au chaud cette petite nouvelle. Je me suis bien amusée pour l'écrire et j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Comme à chaque fois que je termine d'écrire une fanfic j'ai presque la larme à l'œil de devoir laisser ces personnages. Mais malgré tout je suis soulagée de l'avoir terminé (enfin)._

 _Bref tout ça pour vous dire que j'espère qu'elle vous a plu, que je comptes écrire d'autres nouvelles sur cette Trilogie de Gemme._

 _Sur ceux, bye à tous ! ;)_


End file.
